


Fooled Aroud And Fell In Love

by GeorgiesLeftArm



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Anal Sex, First Dates, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Guardians of the Galaxy References, If you SQUINT there are some top gun references, M/M, Slow Dancing, True Love, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgiesLeftArm/pseuds/GeorgiesLeftArm
Summary: It was just dinner that's all it was. If only Din hadn't seen straight through Cobb's actions, put together the emotions he refused to say outloud. Cobb wasn't sure how this could ever work with the man he had found himself fawning over, but if this night was the only night they got to share together both Din and Cobb were going to make sure to take full advantage of it.Whatever was to come the morning after they would deal with. Together.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 13
Kudos: 154





	Fooled Aroud And Fell In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lotus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotus/gifts).



> Well hello there.  
> This is a break from my current ongoing fic, Let Me Go, and is a oneshot written for my wonderful friend for her birthday on Saturday. (Posting early as I have work the rest of the week and figured early was better than late)  
> This can easily be read as a stand alone BUT could also be read as a 'prequel' to my fic Let Me Go (Which I will be writing a prequel to eventually so maybe this will be apart of it who knows.)  
> I am wishing the happiest of birthdays to my friend Lotus and I hope your birthday is filled with cake, friends, and good times. I love ya girl, Happy Birthday <3 I hope you enjoy this little one shot I wrote for you<3  
> Songs that inspired me while I wrote:  
> Fooled Around And Fell In Love (in the beginning SFW half)  
> Take My Breath Away (In the end NSFW half)

Cobb had never been much of a man for romance. He never really found anyone that made him want to drop everything and give them his all. Sure, he had a few flings here and there but nothing ever stuck. He was your typical leave before the sunrise type of guy. It was always easier that way. The Marshal didn’t need anyone to get that close to him, preferred to be alone. That’s how he had been most of his life. Well, until the whole town looked to him for guidance. The town and its people he had grown to love. That was the love of his life, his people. Keeping the peace between them, keeping them safe. Something Cobb took great pride in. It wasn’t until recently did he find himself feeling a certain type of way for someone, the one person that ever made him feel nervous, made his heart race in his chest. The only person to genuinely leave Cobb speechless. The Marshal smiled to himself as he turned his attention back to the dinner he had spent all day preparing, a warm feeling filling his chest at the thought of cooking for  _ two _ rather than just one. It was an almost welcomed change in a way.

The Mandalorian had been staying with Cobb now for almost a month. Longer than Cobb had ever anticipated but he wasn’t complaining about it. Hell, Cobb even had offered him a more permanent living situation in town considering he seemed to not be planning on going anywhere anytime soon. Din had denied, claimed he was more than comfortable to reside here with Cobb. And who was Cobb to protest? He, for once in his life, enjoyed the company. Even if, more times than not, said company kept mostly to himself. Often not even in the home until late at night, child in tow as always. The same kid that the Mandalorian now trusted Cobb with, leaving him behind with the Marshal while he went out and did whatever it was he got up to when he wasn’t with Cobb. The Marshal glanced over to the child sitting happily on the floor, playing with the few toys Cobb managed to dig out of the top shelf of his closet. Ones that used to belong to his own kid, one he no longer talked about. He hesitated, a sad smile on his face as he moved over to the kid, slinging the small towel over his shoulder. “Remember the plan tonight, kiddo?” Cobb spoke, letting out a small groan as he sat down on the ground in front of the child, smiling at the wide eyes that looked up at him. “I’m gonna feed ya now, get your bath out of the way, and then you are going to go to sleep so your dad and I can have a very special night.” Cobb hummed as he picked the kid up, holding him in his arms. “Think he’s gonna kill me for this?” Cobb teased as he stood up, setting the child down in the makeshift highchair he had made the first week of Din’s stay there. “This is a surprise, after all. A rather big one, don’t know how your dad's gonna react. He doesn’t really strike me as the surprise lovin’ type.” Cobb admitted with a shrug as he grabbed the small bowl, setting it in front of the child. “Suppose it could go one of two ways, either he sees it as a nice gesture..or sees the real meaning behind it.” Cobb realized he was mostly talking to himself, not even sure if the kid was able to understand what he was saying but his nerves were starting to get the better of him. “Eat up kid,” Cobb said as he moved back to finishing all the small touches before Din got back. Which, knowing the spontaneity of the Mandalorian, could be any minute. 

Thankfully for Cobb it wasn’t any minute. It was almost an hour by the time he heard movement in the front room, heart racing with nerves as he lit the last candle, not looking up when he heard Din’s footsteps drawing closer to the kitchen.

“Where’s the kid?” 

Cobb glanced back at Din as he wiped his hands, throwing the towel onto the small counter as he turned to face the Mandalorian, crossing his arms as he leaned against the table. “Asleep. He’s been fed, bathed, went down fairly easy.” The Marshal said with a shrug, trying not to show just how on edge he actually was. The room fell silent as Din surveyed the room before him, raising an eyebrow under the helmet.

“What is all of this?”

Cobb glanced back to the makeshift candlelit dinner he tried desperately to not make too cliche, blushing a bit as he rubbed the back of his head. Now that he thought about it this was probably a stupid idea. Maybe the candles were a little much, or the soft music playing in the background, the fact they were  _ alone. _ “Well, you know most normal people would call it dinner.”

Din nodded slowly, smirking a bit as he leaned against the doorway, arms crossing over the Beskar on his chest. “Dinner, huh? And what would you call it, Marshal?”

  
Cobb quickly became flustered at Din’s words, not sure what the man was really feeling, his voice always so calm. So even and matter of fact. “I would call it  _ dinner _ .” He mumbled as he shot Din a small glare. “Sue me for being a decent person figured ya know..long day maybe you were hungry I don’t know.”

Din enjoyed watching Cobb get so flustered and worked up, a part of him loving it knowing it was because of him. “Do you often set up a candlelit dinner for random strangers? Because to me..this looks more like a date than just a simple dinner.” He spoke softly as he moved closer to Cobb, putting a hand on his waist, humming at the small gasp he received from the Marshal. “I’m going to take a shower and clean up while you finish up here..”

“The hell you are..” Cobb said with a small frown. “I’m hungry. And you were late.” He said softly as he sat down in the chair across the table, sipping on his drink. The Marshal watched as Din stood there for a second, seemingly taken back by being ordered around. “Sit, please. Ya know, I worked all day on this. Don’t let it go cold, that would be an insult.”

Din blinked a few times before slowly taking the seat opposite Cobb. “You know that suggests to me even more this should be considered a date rather than just a simple dinner.” He pointed out as he leaned back in his chair. 

Cobb eyed Din for a moment, trying to gauge his emotions. “You are direct, aren’t you?” He teased, shooting Din a warm smile as he swirled his drink around in his glass. “Well, I suppose that depends on your answer.”

“Answer? To what?”

“Would you like to consider this a date? Whole..wine and dine experience courtesy of Marshal Cobb Vanth.” Cobb was almost shaking with how nervous he was but he wouldn’t let his voice show it, still speaking with the confidence he always tried to portray despite the fact his heart was threatening to break right through his ribcage as he waited anxiously for Din’s answer. 

“This is going to be complicated, Marshal.” Din spoke after a moment as he leaned forward, staring into Cobb’s eyes through his visor, watching the nervousness practically melt away from the Marshal’s features.

  
Cobb huffed softly, licking his bottom lip as he shrugged, leaning forward as well. “I like complicated.” 

“You know I can’t take this helmet off.” Din whispered, looking down when he felt Cobb’s hand gently reaching out for his.

“I’ve dealt with worse complications.” Cobb hummed as he pulled his hand back, standing for a moment. “I even prepared for that tonight, because I’ll be damned if our first...intimate moment shared together is stopped by that damn thing. 

Din watched intently as Cobb left the room for a moment, curious as to what he was up to, huffing a small laugh when he returned with two makeshift partitions. “You really thought of everything, didn’t you Marshal?” He asked with an amused grin.

“Had to, if I wanted to do this right that is. Made these out of the leftover wood I had from that highchair I made for the little guy..” Cobb slowly set the one down in front of Din’s plate before putting the other in front of his own plate. “Also didn't want ya to feel like an outcast here so..here we are. Two idiots hiding behind a curtain in a way.” The laugh Cobb was met with made his heart jump into his throat, the first  _ real _ noise he had ever heard from Din.

“This really is..too kind of you, Marshal. I already feel like I am overstaying my welcome. You didn’t need to do this.” Din spoke softly as he reached for his glass, finally feeling like he could relax as he sipped on his drink. “To go out of your way like this, to make me feel at home truly means a lot. Perhaps there is some way I could repay you, maybe later. Show you my true...appreciation.”

Cobb nearly choked on his first bite at Din’s words, coughing as he practically chugged the rest of his drink to clear his throat, coughing a few more times before responding. “Well if you don’t kill me before then I would love that, though it is not necessary. Don’t feel like you are obligated to. That was not my exact intention when planning this. I mean sure, it’s a nice bonus but no pressure.”

“And what if I  _ want _ to, Marshal?” Din smirked, wishing so badly he could see Cobb’s reaction, distantly wondering if this is what it felt like for Cobb to not be able to see his face. “I’ve been told I can put my fingers to good use, a blaster is not the only thing I’m good at handling.”

  
Cobb swore in that moment he could die and be happy, Din’s words affecting him in ways he would never openly admit. “You’ll just have to prove that to me then. I can be hard to handle.” Cobb kicked himself mentally for the comment but could anyone blame him? The sudden lack of blood flow to his brain was a serious problem.

“Surely that’s not the only thing hard about you right now, Marshal. Is it?” Din knew he was being forward but he loved it. Wanted to get a reaction out of the man sitting across from him. 

“Well..” Cobb hummed as he finished his drink. “Why don’t you come over here and find out?” There was a silent shuffle on the other end of the table as Cobb sat back, almost afraid he had taken it too far. That was until he saw the Mandalorian stand, helmet now back in it’s usual place. His breath hitched in his throat as Din made his way over to him, letting out a soft yelp when his chair was pulled back.

“Bossy aren’t we?” Din whispered as he straddled Cobb’s lap, arms linking around his neck as he pressed close to the Marshal. “I’m sorry I was late.” 

Cobb let out a soft breath, staring up at Din as he shook his head, hands going to his hips with a small smirk. “No apologies..” He whispered, the tension that had been slowly building between them for the past month coming to a head now, all of the unspoken words, all the stolen glances, it has all led up to this moment right here. Right now. “Dance with me?” Cobb whispered as he squeezed Din’s side. 

“Dancing..is not exactly my strong suit. I’m a fighter, not a dancer.” Din said softly but stood regardless, wrapping an arm around Cobb’s waist to keep him close.

“It ain’t mine either.. Just follow my lead..” Cobb whispered as he laid his head against Din’s shoulder, eyes falling shut as they swayed to the beat of the song playing softly in the background. The pair grew silent, focusing on the feelings that were radiating between them.

“When I was young my mother used to sing me to sleep.” Din broke the silence, looking down at Cobb in his arms. “It’s one of the few good memories I have left of her. She had a voice unlike any other.” He whispered, looking away as they continued to sway together. “My mother and father were so madly in love with one another..a kind of love I still have yet to ever see or feel. She used to tell me my one was out there waiting for me..that one day they would come into my life and turn it all around..” Din felt tears beginning to form the longer he thought of his mother, of the life that used to be. One he wondered about more than he’d ever admit. How different it could have been. “Then I swore the creed..love was no longer an option for me. Attachments..feelings just cloud the mind.”

  
Cobb listened intently as Din spoke, thinking for a long moment as he pulled back to smile sadly up at the Mandalorian. “Sounds like a sad way of life.” He whispered as he brought a hand up to the back of Din’s neck. 

“This is the way, Marshal.”

“Does it have to be, though?” Cobb asked softly as he grabbed one of Din’s hands, bringing it up to kiss ever so softly. “People can always change..” He whispered as he laced their fingers together, guiding Din down the hall towards his bedroom. “I don’t remember my mother, much of my childhood if I am being honest..” He spoke softly as he laid down on the bed, tangling his legs together with Din’s when he followed him. “‘Spose you are lucky in that regard. At least you have a few memories..” He whispered as he cupped the side of Din’s helmet. “Been on my own as long as I can remember. It’s always been better that way.”

“Well, you aren’t alone now, are you Marshal?” Din pointed out, slowly pushing Cobb onto his back, moving to straddle him. “The beauty of it all..of this moment is creating new memories. Ones we can always have and won’t forget..” He whispered as he trailed his hands down Cobb’s sides. “Even if it’s just this moment..” Din slowly slipped his hands underneath Cobb’s shirt, relishing in the feel of his warm skin under his hands.

  
Cobb leaned into Din’s soft, teasing, touch, biting his lip hard as he stared up at him with half lidded eyes. “I need you..” He whispered, placing his hands against Din’s chest, watching as the Mandalorian simply nodded. The room fell silent save for the music still softly playing as Cobb sat up, letting Din pull his shirt off, watching as it was carelessly thrown to the floor. “I wish I could kiss you..” The Marshal admitted as he looked up into the visor, biting his lip hard.

Din smiled sadly behind the helmet, yearning for the same intimacy Cobb spoke of but he knew it couldn’t happen. “I promise you I can still make you feel amazing, Marshal..” He whispered as he laid Cobb back again, hands roaming over his bare chest, making their way down to the top of Cobb’s pants. “I’ve spent many nights thinking about this..about how good I could make you feel..how good you’d make me feel..” He slowly unbuttoned Cobb’s pants, pulling them off in a quick motion. “Wondered if you ever thought about it too, but deep down I knew you did..your frequent not so subtle stares gave you away.” Din threw Cobb’s pants off the side of the bed, staring down at him for a long moment, gloved fingers ghosting over the Marshal’s clothed erection, watching as the man beneath him gasped and shivered under the gentle touch.

Cobb moaned softly, trying desperately to get more friction as he rolled his hips up into Din’s teasing touch, squirming underneath the Mandalorian. “Come on...please..”

Din laughed softly, shaking his head as he hooked his fingers underneath the band of Cobb’s boxers. “Why rush, Marshal? We have all night..” He whispered, pulling down Cobb’s boxers in a torturously slow fashion, wanting to wind the other up. “You’re gorgeous…” Din let out a soft breath as he sat back to take in the sight of Cobb laying underneath him already looking debauched, strands of hair falling into his eyes as he looked up at him. 

“I think it’s rather unfair that only one of us is naked, Mando.” Cobb teased in a breathy voice, staring up at him with dark eyes. He hummed as the Mandalorian laughed, sitting up a bit to watch as Din slowly shed his armor, the obvious tent in his pants making Cobb’s mouth water. He wanted to  _ feel  _ him, wanted to touch every single part of the man before him, the sight of Din undressing ignited a burning desire deep in Cobb’s heart. One he had never felt before with anyone else.

“Tell me what you want, Marshal..” Din whispered in his ear once he was free from the confines of his clothes, leaning over the Marshal, combing a bare hand through his soft hair.

“ _ You. _ I want  _ you. _ ” Cobb whispered, pressing up against Din as he wrapped his legs around his waist.

Din laughed softly at the Marshal’s eagerness. He wanted to draw this out as long as possible but his own need began to outweigh his better judgement, just wanting to be one with the man beneath him. “Lube?” He whispered, smiling at Cobb’s frantic pointing toward the nightstand next to the bed. “You know, Marshal. It’s polite to use your words.” Din teased as he leaned over Cobb to reach into the nightstand, grabbing a small bottle before returning to his position on top of the other. Din set the bottle down carefully just next to Cobb’s hip, humming as he wrapped a hand around his leaking cock in a loose grip, giving him a few lazy strokes. “You really are gorgeous, Marshal.” 

  
Cobb moaned softly, eyes fluttering shut. “Please...please..” He whispered, the room suddenly feeling too hot. The Marshal whined when Din pulled his hand away, about to start complaining before he felt Din pressing a slick finger into him, writhing against the bed as he tried desperately to press back against him. “Oh fuck..” He moaned softly, not even able to remember the last time he bottomed for someone.

Din hummed, loving the way Cobb fell apart so easily, watching him carefully for any sign of discomfort. “You’re so tight, Marshal..when was the last time someone took you apart like this?” He whispered before pressing a second finger past the tight ring of muscle, loving the way Cobb’s body seemed to take him so easily. 

“D-Don’t..can’t remember..” Cobb breathed out, clenching around Din’s digits buried so deep inside of him. He let out a loud cry when Din’s fingers brushed against his prostate, eyes snapping open when he felt a strong hand clasping over his mouth.

“Careful with how loud you get, Marshal. Don’t want to wake him up and ruin this moment, do you?” Din whispered, stilling all of his movements as he tilted his head towards the closed pod where the child slept peacefully. Din hummed at Cobb when he shook his head, slowly moving his free hand down to Cobb’s leaking cock, precome pooling against his belly. “Good boy.” Din whispered as he began to move his fingers again, slowly adding a third finger as he stroked Cobb’s cock. Din kept this going for a few minutes, wanting to make sure Cobb was thoroughly prepped, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt him.

“Come on already I’m  _ ready, _ I was ready ten minutes ago I need you, I need your cock, I want you to use me please just use me.” Cobb was already a moaning, writhing mess beneath Din and the best part had yet to come. He whined at the sudden loss of Din’s fingers, feeling empty and craving the other man's touch.

Din hushed Cobb, cupping his cheek as his thumb traced his lower lip. Wishing he could kiss him, leave marks all over the Marshal’s body so tomorrow people would see, know that this man was  _ his _ and no one else's. Din sat back a bit as he grabbed the lube again, letting out a soft moan himself as he poured a generous amount onto his own aching cock, stroking himself a few times as he looked down at Cobb. Din gripped the base of his cock, teasing the leaking tip at Cobb’s prepped and waiting hole, letting out a soft breath. “Are you ready?” He whispered, free hand holding down Cobb’s hip in a bruising grip.

Cobb quickly nodded, legs going to wrap around Din’s waist again. “Please..” He bit down hard on his lip as he felt Din begin to push into him, mouth falling open when he felt Din’s hips flush against his ass, his entire body shaking, completely overwhelmed in that moment. “Fuck Mando..fuck you’re big..always knew you would be..” Cobb whispered through gritted teeth, the pain slowly fading into pleasure as Din simply stayed still, allowing him to grow used to the feeling. “I..yeah..yeah okay I’m good..” Cobb panted out, staring up at Din with dark eyes. 

Din nodded slowly, taking all of his self control to stay still until Cobb gave him the okay to move. He pulled almost all the way out, leaving just the tip buried inside before slamming his hips forward without warning, letting out a soft grunt. “You’re tight..so tight..” This was everything and more Din had imagined, Cobb felt so good around his cock, the way he tightened around him with each thrust. The Mandalorian set a steady pace, the room slowly filling with nothing but breathy moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin. Din moaned as he felt Cobb’s nails scraping down his back, angling his hips slightly with his next thrust.

“Fuck! There! Right there, god right there..” Cobb knew he was being too loud but he suddenly didn’t care, the month of pent up emotions and lust washing over him as Din slammed into his sweet spot with each movement, tearing Cobb apart from the inside out. “You’re so deep, you feel so fucking good I’m not going to last..” He admitted in between moans, reaching a hand down to jerk his aching cock in time with Din’s thrusts.

Din growled softly as he slapped Cobb’s hand away, leaning over him to pin his wrists above his head. “Did I say you could touch yourself, Marshal? If you love my cock so much you can come untouched..” He buried his face in Cobb’s neck, his own movements suddenly becoming erratic and sloppy. “Come for me..want you to come just from my cock..you’ve been so good..come for me..”

Cobb arched off the bed, trying hard to break free from Din’s death grip but he knew it was no use, the thought of it turned the Marshal on even more. He was a writhing, sweaty, moaning mess underneath Din, gasping when the Mandalorian pulled back to look down at him. All it took was a few more thrusts before Cobb was crying out, warm, hot spurts spilling all over his chest and the Mandalorians, painting a picture of his pleasure. His entire body shook with the sudden force of his orgasm, tightening around Din’s cock as his eyes fell shut with a low moan.

Seeing Cobb fall apart under him, hearing his moans and cries, feeling the man tighten around his cock was all it took to send Din over the edge, sloppily thrusting into him a few more times before he gasped, hips suddenly stilling as he came deep inside of the Marshal, chest rising and falling as he tried desperately to catch his breath. 

  
The pair stayed still for a long moment, both caught up in a blissful state of release. Din groaned softly as he slowly pulled his softening cock out of Cobb, collapsing down next to him. He smiled a bit as he felt Cobb curling up next to him, loving the gentle kisses to the scratch marks on his back. 

“Well. I gotta cook for you more often.” Cobb teased with a small smirk, resting his head in between Din’s shoulder blades.

“I wouldn't complain about that.” Din whispered, the weight of his exhaustion finally hitting him, hardly able to keep his eyes open. 

The room had finally grown completely silent, the sounds of their hearts racing all they could hear. Sleep blanketed both of them, pulling them into her depths of dreamland just as the silence was interrupted by soft cries coming from the pod. Both men groaned, slowly looking at one another.

“I told you to be quiet.”

“Yeah, well maybe if you didn’t fuck me so good I could have been.” Cobb mumbled as he stood up with a small wince. “Yup. I’ll be limpin’ tomorrow.”

Din tried to ignore the bout of confidence that gave him, smirking under his helmet as he laid on his side, watching Cobb throw his shirt and pants on. “I can take care of him.” Din spoke softly, moving to get up.

Cobb waved Din off, shaking his head as he looked back at him with a small smile. “I probably was the one who woke the little guy up..I got it. Sleep. You need it.” The Marshal whispered as he picked the child up, humming softly. “Did you hear loud noises buddy? I know, your dad is mean to us both.” Cobb teased as he winked back at Din. 

Din just laid there, watching Cobb interact with the kid before walking out of the room, still talking to him softly. The Mandalorians heart melted in his chest, feelings he had tried so hard to ignore suddenly washing over him. This was the one his mother had told him about all those years ago when he was just a boy. Cobb was the one he found himself falling in love with. The one who would, if he hadn’t already, change his whole world. This was going to be complicated, but it could work.

  
  



End file.
